Una descuidada cena
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Una simple cena navideña entre los Vocaloids; nada podria salir mal, ¿verdad? Todo esta contado, las sillas, los platos... esperen, ¿por que sobra Gakupo?


Una descuidada cena

La casa era un hervidero de aguas que desprendían diferentes aromas; en la cocina había varias ollas y sartenes, las cucharas reposaban en todas partes menos en el cajón donde deberían de estar, el suelo manchado reflejaba el gran esfuerzo del grupo de chicas que cocinaban a prisa, pues ya faltaba poco para la cena de Navidad. Las cuatro chicas de VOCALOID; Miku, Meiko, Rin y Luka, se encargaban de tener los platillos listos para la fecha especial, pues sus vecinos Gumi y Gakupo acordaron llegar a pasar la noche con el resto del grupo y cada quien llevaría algo para compartir.

El plan para la reunión navideña era simple; cada uno prepararía algo con su alimento preferido y lo reunirían al final para tener una cena de siete platillos, después pasarían al karaoke para realizar su actividad favorita: cantar. Y así toda la noche o hasta caer dormidos. Una pequeña fiesta sólo entre amigos. Los invitados acordaron llevar un pastel de zanahoria, por parte de Gumi, y unas berenjenas rellenas, hechas por el mismo Gakupo. En cuanto a la casa VOCALOID, Meiko llevaba horas encargándose del pavo marinado solo con vino y de encargarse de las cervezas, aunque todas fuesen para ella sola; Luka preparaba su especial atún a la plancha con una guarnición cocida al vapor; Rin ayudaba a Meiko con el pavo agregándole jugo de naranja y las especias que olvidó a propósito; y Miku daba los toques finales a su ensalada agregándole siete puerros.

–¡Hey ustedes, par de flojos! –gritó Meiko a Kaito y Len, que permanecían sentados frente al televisor jugando con su consola de videojuegos–. Deberían estarnos ayudando.

–Ya hice mi pan de banana –dijo Len con calma–. Está en el horno, no tarda en estar listo.

–Y no puedes preparar nada con helado –agregó Kaito–. Por eso tengo varios litros en la nevera. Lo serviré junto al pan de Len.

–Y ya tenemos listo es postre –completó Len y ambos chicos regresaron a su videoujuego.

Meiko les miró con un enojo contenido mientras apretaban los botones de los mandos; ese par de flojos cometieron uno de los peores errores de sus vidas: ignorar a Meiko. Reprimiéndose para no estrellarles la bótela de vino que cargaba en su mano derecha, se interpuso entre ellos y el televisor. La primera reacción de los chicos fue quejarse y pedirle que se moviera de ese lugar, pero al sentir una mirada asesina sobre ellos, pausaron el juego y miraron el rostro de la castaña. Se petrificaron de terror al notar su expresión de ira, a punto de estallar y golpearles tan fuerte que no despertarían hasta la próxima Navidad.

–Así que los hombres de la casa no quieren hacer nada mientras las chicas cocinamos, ¿eh? –comenzó a decir Meiko, acercándose amenazadora–. Qué bien.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron por el susto, su rostro perdió color al instante y temblaban por el pavor que les inundaba en ese momento.

–Pero deberían ayudarnos… –hizo una pausa. Su mirada se tornó oscura, igual que en su video musical de _Evil food eater Conchita_, aterrando más a los chicos–. Si no quieren pasar Navidad en el hospital.

–¡Voy a poner la mesa! –gritó Len sin soportar la pesada mirada. En el acto se levantó y corrió a la cocina.

–Yo, yo –tartamudeó Kaito, ocultando la cara bajo su bufanda–. ¡Voy a ayudarle! –e imitó a Len.

Sin decir nada, Meiko se dio la vuelta. Apago la consola y el televisor, tomó el control de su estéreo, lo encendió y una melodía tranquila inundó la sala y comedor de la casa VOCALOID.

–Debería ser actriz –dijo para sí misma, recuperando su expresión alegre, que se volvió una sonrisa traviesa al ver como Kaito y Len luchaban entre sí para poner los platos.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó seguido de un amistoso saludo de Gumi, que con su melodiosa voz cantó un villancico mientras Gakupo le hacía coros. Al oírlos, Luka dejó la cocina y fue a abrirles.

–¡Feliz Navidad Luka! –saltó Gumi sobre la pelirosada, que le correspondió el abrazo–. Disculpa la demora, el pastel no estaba listo.

–Feliz Navidad Gumi. Descuida, recién acabamos de cocinar –le dijo invitándole a pasar–. Aunque aún esperamos por el pavo.

–Está bien –respondió con una sonrisa. En cuanto entró corrió a abrazar a Len por la espalda, que casi rompe un par de platos por el sobresalto.

–Feliz Navidad Luka –dijo Gakupo con voz galante. Cargaba con el pastel de zanahoria y una charola con siete berenjenas rellenas.

–Ah, sí. Feliz Navidad –respondió con frialdad la chica–. Deja eso en la mesa por favor –agregó. Acto seguido le dio la espalda y regresó a la cocina, dejando estupefacto al joven samurái cantante.

–Otra vez me ignoró –murmuró con tristeza–. Pero ya veras, algún día estaremos juntos. ¡Algún día!

Lleno de ese extraño optimismo, que rayaba en la obsesión, se encaminó a la mesa del comedor y dejo los dos paquetes que cargaba. Tras mirar la decoración de la estancia, sonrió amigable y fue con Kaito y Len, que regresaron a su videojuego cuidándose de que Meiko no los viera. En la cocina, Rin y Miku miraban al samurái de cabello morado con cierto desagrado.

–¿Sabe que escuchamos lo que dijo? –preguntó la rubia.

–Lo dudo –agregó Miku–. Luka es solo mía.

–¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió Rin. Con tantas canciones de temática _yuri_ ya no sabía si era verdad o solo una mentira para entretener a los fans.

Pasó una hora completa desde la llegada de los hermanos "Poid" para que la cena estuviese lista, pues el pavo de Meiko no terminaba de hornearse. Mientras esperaban todos se turnaron para un videojuego de carreras de autos; aunque Len y Kaito presumían de sus habilidades, en todas sus carreras terminaron en último lugar, perdiendo su orgullo cuando Luka, que era la primera vez que lo jugaba, les ganó y remato diciendo: "Que juego tan fácil".

Con la moral destrozada de los dos chicos y un gran apetito por parte de los demás, apagaron la consola y fueron a cenar. Se sirvieron siete platos repletos de los platillos que se prepararon para la cena tan especial; el pavo de Meiko y Rin se acompañaba con la ensalada de Miku, un puerro, y un poco del atún preparado por Luka, además de una berenjena rellena y un trozo de pan de plátano; mientras que el helado y el pastel de zanahoria serian los postres para después de semejante comilona. Extrañamente, les sobró una berenjena.

Todos los vocaloids se sentaron a la mesa; en el frente estaba Meiko, la mayor y a su derecha Kaito y los gemelos; del otro lado estaban solo Miku y Luka, dejando a Gumi frente a Meiko. Los siete presentes se disponían a comer cuando la llegada de Gakupo, que se ausentó para ir al baño, les sorprendió. Solo lo contemplaron mientras él hacía lo mismo, pasando la vida de la mesa a sus amigos; un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la casa, como sucedía en muy pocas ocasiones.

–Ah no… –masculló–. ¿No tengo plato?

–Ni silla –agregó Luka sin dejar de comer de su atún.

–Que cruel –murmuró aguantando el llanto.

–¡Perdón Gakupo! –dijo Len de inmediato–. Kaito me molestaba por querer ayudarme.

–¡No es cierto! –se defendió el peliazul–. Me dijiste que ya estaban todos los platos listos.

–Ya veo… se olvidaron de mi –susurró Gakupo con un rostro sombrío–. De nuevo…

–Tranquilo, tranquilo –se levantó Miku de su silla–. Es cosa de poner un plato más y servirlo –dijo con una sonrisa, buscando arreglar el error.

–Pero Miku –le detuvo Rin mirando la única berenjena que quedaba–. Servimos todo, solo queda una berenjena.

–Les dije que era un pavo muy chico –se quejó Meiko, buscando librarse de la culpa–; pero ustedes no querían sobras.

–No importa –dijo amargamente Gakupo–. Comeré solo la berenjena y el postre.

Todos se miraron entre sí, no querían que su despistado amigo pasara una mala Noche Buena por no poder compartir una buena cena gracias a su pequeño descuido. Todos se miraban entre si buscando una solución cuando Luka se puso de pie, tomó su plato y lo llevó a la cocina. Curiosos, los demás se asomaron para ver que hacía y fueron testigos de un acto de generosidad de la pelirosada: puso la berenjena rellena en otro plato y la mitad de su porción de pavo.

–En todo caso, me gusta más el atún –dijo, ofreciendo el plato al samurái de cabello morado–. Toma, no lo había tocado.

–Gracias –balbuceó el joven sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento por parte de la fuerte Luka.

–¡Espera! –intervino Miku llevando su plato–. Luka no debe quedarse con hambre – dicho esto, le dio la mitad de su ración de atún–. De todas formas yo como poco.

–Puedes tomar un poco de mi ensalada –agregó Meiko–. Saben que yo prefiero la carne.

–También de la mía, quiero dejar mucho espacio para el postre –agregó Kaito sonriendo.

–Y la mitad de nuestro pan –dijeron los gemelos partiendo sus rebanadas en dos.

–Y le daré a Meiko de mi ración de pavo, me gustan más las verduras –agregó Gumi con una voz melódica.

–Chicos… esto es… –tartamudeaba el conmovido vocaloid de cabello morado–. Es lo más lindo que han hecho todos ustedes por mí.

–Bueno, quizá a veces te descuidamos pero –dijo Miku con una sonrisa, tomó su puerro y lo partió a la mitad, ofreciéndoselo a Gakupo–, a pesar de eso te queremos, eres nuestro amigo.

El chico estaba al borde de las lágrimas, aunque su orgullo le impedía romper en llanto frente a todos; compartiendo una parte de lo que había en sus platos, aunque fuera lo que menos les agradara, lograron completar un plato más. Gakupo solo los veía con una sonrisa sincera. Esa noche compartiría un momento agradable y lindo con sus amigos.

–¿Qué esperas? –Luka le golpeó levemente el hombro–. Al menos déjame sentar, después nos ponemos emotivos.

–Claro, claro –dijo él con una sonrisa. Él sabía que, en el fondo, Megurine Luka lo quería aunque fuese un poco y quedaba como prueba el gesto tan amable que hizo por él.

* * *

_¡Hola! Puede que si leiste esto te preguntas, por que un fic navideño en febrero? Bueno, este fic y otros que subi, eran parte de un proyecto que no pude terminar a tiempo; y como no queria que se perdieran, decidi mejor subirlos de uno por uno en sus repectivas categorias. Disculpen si resulta extraño._

Al Dolmayan ¡OUT!


End file.
